For You
by chazster
Summary: DH - Two fates cross path in a line of fire. Indecisive is one, a fool is the other, mending to become a dependability to one another. Denial are they both. Will admition meet?
1. Mysterious Stranger

_A/N -- I am aware that some of the spells may not be true, or the broods. Please excuse that, but I decided to add my own little...touch._

_Title: For You_

_Author: Ray_

_Rated: R_

_Pairing: Draco/Harry_

_Summary: Two fates cross path in a line of fire. Indecisive is one, a fool is the other, mending to become a dependability to one another. Denial are they both. Will admition meet?_

Chapter 01

A low grunt emitted from the 7th year wizard, having dropped some odd meters from the ground, from nowhere apparently. He held on tight to his wand, having no knowledge of where he currently laid sprawled, face down on the hard soil of the earth. Pain shot through his body as he tried to push him self off of the ground, palms hard against the hard top soil. His eyes were shut tight, straining still to lift his body. To his luck, he managed to get on his knees, palms still on the ground as he panted. He opened his eyes and looked around.

Trees of gigantic size stood straight from the ground, reaching for the sky, their leaves canvassing the sky, having no or little light come through from the little cracks it created. The trees stood a fair distance from each other, repenting each other, giving each other room to breathe due to their size. Beyond the trunks of the trees lay ebony darkness, an eerie howl, silent but still managed to send a shiver of cold down ones spine.

The ruffled haired teenager stood up, the pain ebbing away. He pushed his glasses from the bridge of his nose, a form of habit he was not aware of. With the wand still tightly held between his fingers, he started to walk slowly, looking around, looking for a sign.

As he moved, the vision of light seemed to surround him, where he stood a few minutes ago now laying in a blanket of dark. He let out a long hale, creating a small fog from his mouth till it dissolved to nothingness in front of his eyes. He squinted, eyes carefully watching, ears perked up, listening to the slightest of movements. But there came none, nothing but the overwhelmingly dangerous silence. It sent chills through his body, his hair sticking on end, skin full of goose-bumps. He was clothed in his regular Grffyndor attire, hading no time to change into anything--more comfortable. But he didn't think it need be, there was no need, not once he was dead.

His robe flowed in a silent swift breeze, causing him to turn around quickly, wand stretched out and spell ready to be muttered. But there was no one there. Fright started to crawl, up from his stomach and out of his mouth, his breath catching as he gulped something that was lodged in his throat. He continued his silent strode, not knowing where he was leading himself.

He concocted a spell, a spell he wished he had done a long time ago, but knew nothing of. But back then, he neither had the will power, nor the strength or skill to go up against him--Voldemort. All those times he had escaped, all those times Voldemort had slipped, was of pure luck, although putting a face of a hero, he trembled at the look he gave through those thin slit eyes. That look that gave him countless of nightmares and restless nights. The image clear as day in his head, whenever he closed his eyes or sat staring daydreaming too long.

But he'd had enough, he'd seen enough. Innocent muggles, innocent bystanders-- he couldn't take it. He'd decided (once the spell was found) that he'd search him out, defeat him once and for all, and end the war. Even if he died, he need not suffer anymore, he doesn't need to worry. He was scared of being afraid, sick of seeing that tormenting and twisted face that swam in his head. He was especially afraid for Ron and Hermione, it rattled his bones that they could be killed at any given instant.

A stronger breeze shot from in front of him, releasing him from his thoughts. He realised his grip on his wand had loosened somewhat and were now incredibly tight against it, knuckles turning to ivory white. His hair ruffled against the lasting breeze, but just as before, it had come and gone with no host.

He was getting sick of this, where was he? The spell had read, --with a waft of the scent, a twist of the wand, the determination and will power, one will be sent to whomever you desire--, but he wasn't here. During the whole process, he had in his mind Voldemort, all the anger, hatred and so much pain he had wanted to cause upon him. It boiled his veins until he was no longer in the safe confines of the Astronomy Tower, silent and secluded.

The tension and fright was slowly growing. It had not occurred to him whether Voldemort was stronger or still weak and powerless. Thoughts of regret started to creep up to him.

From his view, he noticed a flash of silver glint from the darkness, passing swiftly. Harry thought for a second whether it was just his mind playing tricks, or there actually was something he saw. Tired of second guessing himself, he ran towards where he had seen it.

Unicorn, he thought. But he wasn't sure, they were only rarely seen in the Forbidden Forest, which he currently hoped he was in. He ran, his head shifting from angle to angle to try and get a glimpse at the silver glint. He stopped where he had seen it, frustration settling in him.

"Fuck!" he swore. His voice boomed in the silence, quickly wishing he had not opened his mouth to let loose such a word.

He looked around once again. If this was the Forbidden Forest, he doesn't recognize this area. If that truly was a unicorn, Voldemort would have captured and sucked its silver nectar from it already. Confusing..

He set off in a silent trudge once again, eyes still wary and ears still perked to the fullest. Just as he rounded a bend of a tree trunk, hands against it to steady himself--

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

"Bloody hell, Potter!" Draco exclaimed, staring bitterly back at Harry, "You trying to give me a heart attack!?"

A grin slowly plastered itself on Harry's face, imaging the joy of such a dream. "It would be a great thing, for all of us if you did actually"

"Shut your filthy mouth, Potter, before I'm obliged to pull out my wand and do it for you." his stone cold tone for the last 7 years was still clear in his voice, but the small smile adorning Harry's lips was still apparent.

"Obliged?" Harry voiced, "I'm sure you're more than willing, Malfoy"

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with that Weasel? or that Mudblood?" A curl on the side of Draco's lips emerged, seeing the effect it had on Harry, his smile quickly fading to stare challengingly back at him.

Harry held his glare upon Draco before averting it someplace else. He had promised himself-- mend broken trusts, if not returned, then don't hold the grudge... it's just not worth it. He held himself from retorting back at his snide comment, counting down to calm himself. Instead of arguing with the blonde, Harry turned his back on him and started walking away.

"So this is how The Boy Who Lived backs away from an insult, is it?" Draco said, his voice a little louder, speaking to Harry's back as it moved away. "Can't take it anymore, Potter? Friends don't matter anymore?" He began following after Harry, a small sneer on his lips.

Harry's grip on his wand tightened, fighting the urge to turn around and cast a spell on Draco. But he fought it and counted down once more, slowly easing away the anger that Draco seemed to constantly bring. Kill Voldemort, that prat is not worth you're time, Harry thought, chanting it in his head, ignoring Draco who seemed to have followed him.

Although insulting Harry without him shouting angrily back was fulfilling, it irritated the blonde even more that he refused to acknowledge the presence behind him, which seemed to only bring upon more raging insults, his voice slowly going to a rise.

As the voice grew from behind him, the chants were coming at him in whispers now, as a thought occurred to him, "Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

This caused the blonde to stop dead on his tracks, along with his voice, watching Harry's face again, looking intently at him, his voice calm and bewildering. But he found he had no answer to his question, he had no idea as to why he was here. At one point, about 10 minutes ago he was in his bedroom, reading a rather ingenious book... Dark Arts; Effects and Consequences. And at second, he had opened his eyes to see darkness stalking him, silence weighing.

"Answer me, Malfoy" Harry persisted, walking slowly towards the blonde, never loosing their eye contact.

Finally finding his voice, "I could just as easily ask you the same question, Potter"

"Then ask..."

"What in bloody tar nations is a bloody git doing here?" he said, looking around, hands flailed out, one hand holding onto his wand. "In the Forbidden Forest"

"To kill Voldemort--What are you doing here?" Harry went straight to the point, watching as Draco's eyes went back to his, a flash of shock passing by, then just as quickly, pushed it away, trying not to show much of an emotion at the name. "Doesn't seem like you to go to the Forbidden Forest at curfew hours and have a neat jog, now is it?"

"To kill Voldemort, Ha!" Draco scoffed, looking at Harry in amusement, but to his incredulity, Harry's serious face never faltered. "By yourself? You think you can defeat the Lord, by yourself?" Draco walked around Harry, eyeing him at the corners of his own eye, "That is highly unlikely, with such a weak wizard like yourself, you can't confer a scratch on him" Draco chuckled, watching as Harry tensed his shoulders.

Harry figured Draco would turn his own question against him. But what if he was right? What if he couldn't inflict any such pain or damage to Voldemort, what if his attempt at him in this age was futile?

Harry suddenly couldn't find himself to be mad at Draco, he took what he said and let it register in his head. He doesn't know how strong Voldemort had gotten, but Draco knew, of course he knew, he was a son of a Death Eater. He couldn't help thinking that this was, after all, a big mistake.

So Draco continued, "Those past dealings you've had with him was out of fluke, Potter. He was not strong then, but how do you know he's not stronger now? Just because you bear that pathetic mark on your forehead, does not mean it could protect you from the Lord."

"Why would you even care if I had gone up against Voldemort, Malfoy?" Harry asked under gritted teeth, turning around to face Draco who was currently walking from behind him. "If anything, you should be glad I'm going to my grave."

Draco smiled, "That's right. I am glad, Potter. I'm just saying my good-bye before I never have a chance to."

"Good-bye Malfoy." Harry shot back bitterly and strode off, robes billowing lightly behind him.

Harry quickly diluted his brain with other thoughts, as long as they were not of Malfoy category.

His footsteps were rapid, unaware of where he was leading himself, but it didn't matter, as long as he was walking. His eyes roamed around, head switching from side to side, hoping to get a glimpse of something out of the ordinary. This forest alone holds more mysteries than there were books. Quite possibly anything could be of the 'something out of the ordinary' category.

But Harry knew who--or rather what he was looking for.

The grip on his wand never ceased its tight hold. It was the only thing keeping him sane, keeping him in the planes of composure. It's funny how much a piece of stick could wield such an enormous amount of power from simple words rolled out of ones tongue. But that power could just as easily be taken away, and you are left vulnerable and defenceless, nothing to protect you but sheer hope.

Harry racked his brain, finding a topic in his head worth arguing over. Which one first... Though schooling had taught them spells, they were nothing more than defence spells, arithmetic crap. Their Defence Against Dark Arts class was rather pointless in Harry's opinion. The defence spells they were taught in that class could be broken by anyone if determined enough. The casting spells were of no use... just sparks at the tip of a wand. Taking matters into his own hands, Harry had conjured a little group some years ago, deciding that true spells need be learned. Not very many knew, just those who cared enough about their lives.

Of course they had been found out, and was then banned and restricted, coming off with a small penalty, much to their relief. Harry knew he couldn't stop there, if he truly was born, and if not destined to defeat the Dark Lord, he would have to keep at his studies and practices at spells, learning the strongest and most effective.

Imperius was one of the curses he had focused on, trying his hardest to master. It had taken months, if not over a year to truly understand the curse, not even at the brink of mastering it yet. He had a couple of subjects, testing but not to its full potential, well at least Harry's full potential, one of the subjects being Ron.

A quick snap of a twig snapped him from his thoughts, causing him to turn around with his wand stretched out, the curse at the edge of his tongue, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't have the right to hex you right now, Malfoy."

"For one you can't summon even the weakest defence spell, two a threat coming from you? That's grand, Potter." Draco smirked at Harry, knowing well how far he was pushing Harry to his limits. "Go ahead, try me" he encouraged. "Let's see how far it'll get you."

Harry dropped his hand to his side, wand still in tact, "I'm not wasting my breath on you" he said quietly, going back to his steady pace, once more turning his back to Draco, a dangerous position.

"Something the matter, Potter? Can't come up with a strong enough spell? Or is that wand too brittle?"

"What do you want, Malfoy!?" Harry glared, turning around at a shocked Malfoy. "If all you do is insult, then go bugger someone else who gives a flying gimini's fuck!" Harry turned back around and walked even faster. He's had enough of this, enough of the blonde and his malicious mouth.

Just as he was about to pass a bark of a tree, something shot in front of him, whistling, making a knocking sound against the rough surface of the wood. Harry froze and turned his face, staring at the still moving tail of an arrow. His mouth was parted to the slightest, his eyes coming out of his sockets. He couldn't move, just stood staring at the now still arrow, afraid if he made the slightest bit of movement, another would shoot back at him.

Before he could take in what was happening, Draco had seized his hand and pulled him to the other side of the tree, their backs against the large trunk. Harry still looked shocked, looking as if he'd just seen a ghost. Draco didn't bother to look, or even made an insult at Harry. His wand was held tightly, ready for attack as his head turned to watch things move, determination filling his features.

"W-What was that?" asked Harry, in a low and quiet voice, finding it hard to breathe.

"That was an arrow" Draco responded, his tone none but the serious. "A warning shot."

"A warning shot?" Harry pulled himself away from the tree, composing himself. "W-what do you--"

"Amazons you stupid git" Draco said, the annoying tone coming back, biting at Harry. "Don't you listen in History of Magic class?"

"But Amazons don't live in the Forbidden Forest, why would they venture here?" asked Harry, confusion etched on his face, eyebrows furrowed.

"How the bloody hell should I know, Potter. Ask Professor Binns, if we live that is."

"Sorry, I was just..." Harry trailed off.

A small glint filtered in Draco's eye from behind Harry, and without a second thought, "Defianco Protecta!" came Draco's voice. Another arrow stopped dead on it's tracks and flew back from the shield Draco had conjured. Blue light rippled from where the tip had bounced off before fading away.

Harry turned around to see what Draco had done, bewildered. He turned back around to look at Draco, shock in his eyes. Harry's mouth was open, but no words flowed out, instead he stared silently at the blonde, who was currently back at his keen sense of eyesight.

"We have to move" he voiced. Before Harry could approach the topic of 'we', Draco was already moving fast on his heels, which were soon followed by Harry's.

Harry couldn't help but wonder where Draco had learned of such a spell, even he had not known about it, nor Hermione, and that says a lot. Deciding that it was best to ask once they were on much safer ground, he held back his questions and held his wand ready, following Draco in a steady suit.

"Do you even know where you're going, Malfoy?" Harry asked, irritation in his pitch, unaware of it, another habit he had gone use to.

"I suppose you do" Draco shot back behind his shoulder.

Harry clamped his mouth shut. Draco was right, he didn't know where to go, and having Draco lead is just as bad as him leading. Either way, they didn't know where they were headed to except complete darkness.

"You didn't answer my question from before..." Harry asked suddenly, his voice devoid of much emotion, even anger.

"I don't think now is the time for gibberish, Potter" Draco responded back, still having that sharp edge in his voice.

But Harry ignored it, "What are you doing here?"

Draco simply strode on and refused to answer Harry's irritable voice, not knowing why he had cast that protection spell in the first place, he could have just used the damned Griffyndors body as protection in itself.

"Malfo--"

"I don't know you damned half-blooded idiot!" Draco shouted back, stopping to burn holes through Harry's own eyes.

"Don't call me a half-blood, you unfortunate prat!" Harry snapped back.

"Then don't pester my patience!" and with that, he turned his back to the younger teen and walked on, this time having the pleasure to end the discussion.

The two remained quiet, walking along uncharted paths. Twigs broke under their heels, silent whistles of the wind billowed their robes, accompanying with it the dead and fallen leaves. The silence between the two was daunting.

"I don't know" Abruptly spoken by Draco, which was heard as clear as crystal to Harry's ear. Before Harry could ask what he had meant, Draco continued, "At one minute I was reading a book at in the rather comforting confines of my dormitory, then I was here the next."

Harry was clearly confused, not bothering to look at the back of Draco but instead averted his eyes to the ground, thinking, Was this the work of the spell?. Just as quickly as that thought had came, Harry shoved it away, knowing it couldn't be possible.

"We need to keep a fine look out. Amazons are swift. Their arrows rarely miss their target, only by the sound of a spell would manoeuvre it elsewhere"

Harry was amazed at the other, watching in awe as the words flowed out of Draco's mouth with fluidity, as if knowing an Amazon himself.

"But that does not mean they have no knowledge of spells themselves. Although not high, they can still take affect--" Before Draco had even finished his sentence, he was sent hurling in front of Harry's own eyes, a bizarre gust of wind landing him flat on his back against a tree before slumping down to the ground.

Harry's eyes switched from Draco's unconscious form, to where the spell (which he concluded to being due to Draco's explanation) had emitted from. At first, no living form was in sight, but a figure had finally emerged within the shadows.

The Amazon was barely covered. She wore a feline's fur around her chest, exposing her collarbone and the whole portion of her abdominal stomach. She wore a skirt of the same material which was cut low at the thigh, those thighs being highly built. Her feet were clothed with also the same animal fur, cutting off just below the knee. She wore various ornaments around her neck, hip, hands and her braided brunette hair. She held a large bow, chocolate brown colour, and it was aimed directly at Harry... a deadly site...

Their arrows rarely miss their target, came back Draco's haunting words.

"What are you doing here!" The woman's voice was sharp and cold, firm and challenging. She held her hard gaze on Harry. "Were you following me?"

Harry switched his eyes from her, to Draco, then back to her.

"Answer me before this arrow slips!"

Harry's heart ran, looking for words that have seemed to have tangled themselves at the pit of his stomach. "I-I'm here to destroy L-Lord Voldemort" Harry tried not to stutter to much, but that was in vain for his voice came out just as.

"How do I know you are not giving me lies?"

Harry again fumbled for words, "I do not lie" he responded, forcing himself to sound firm and untouched by her voice and figure. The Amazon seemed to ease her tension, eyeing Harry up and down for what seemed to be the first time. She switched her gaze from him to the unconscious teen not too far away. She pulled her bow down, returning Harry's wide-eyed look.

"You're both from Hogwarts" She stated more than questioning. Her hands were still clasped tightly onto the tail of the arrow and the bow, still a bit uneasy. Harry gave her a nod of response, unable to trust his voice. "What are you both doing here?" her voice had finally calmed down a note, "You're both days away from Hogwarts"

Finally finding his voice, "Days?" whispered Harry.

The Amazon let out a sigh, moving towards Harry, causing the wary teen to take a step back, causing a smile to plaster themselves on her lips, "I won't harm you" she soothed, having apparently scared the Boy With The Mark. "I apologize for those previews arrows, I had thought you were both following me."

Harry kept his eye on her, wand still tightly gripped as she stopped a couple of paces in front of him.

"I'm a spy for Dumbledore" she smiled, answering Harry's question. "You and your friend over there should not be so deep in the forest." Harry was going to protest but the Amazon held her hand up to silence him, "And what's this about defeating Voldemort? That's not very likely, right now he's gathering forces and this is not the best place to be in right now. I suggest you head back to Hogwarts" She took a small vile from the clasps on her hip, throwing it at Harry. He fumbled with it for a while, surprised at her sudden and swift movements.

"Poor reflexes." She said quietly to herself, which was unfortunately heard by the black haired teen in front of her. She ignored his slight glare, "Give the vile to that boy, he'll awaken in a few minutes." Harry followed her gaze to where Draco was sprawled on the floor, liking the presence of the other boy without having to fire comments at each other at those seconds. "Hogwarts is South-East of where we are now, exactly where I had just come from, if you decide to follow me, expect arrows darting at you in the thousands"

"But--" Harry cut himself off, finding if he spoke anymore, he would only be talking to himself. The Amazon had disappeared back in the shadows in swift languid movements her body created, barely any sound.

Harry stared at the purple liquid inside the small bottle. So many questions roaming his head, questions that need answers to, answers he was desperate to retrieve. He'll go back to Hogwarts, ask Dumbledore what was going on... and who was that Amazon?

He let out an exasperated sigh, heading to Draco's silent figure.

_what did you think of the first chapter?_


	2. White Clouds

_Title: For You_

_Author: Ray_

_Rated: R_

_Pairing: Draco/Harry_

_Summary: Two fates cross path in a line of fire. Indecisive is one, a fool is the other, mending to become a dependability to one another. Denial are they both. Will admition meet?_

Chapter 02

"_No!" Shouted Hermione, exasperated sighs coming through her nostrils, rubbing at her temple to try and rid her mind of Ron's booming voice in the quiet Gryffindor common room._

"Maybe he's just--just..." Ron trailed off, his mind coming up with no more such conclusions. The small yet informative note Harry had left was straight forward. But he wouldn't bring himself to believing it, maybe it was Harry's form of a joke, "Maybe it's a joke!" Ron exclaimed.

"For the last time, Ron Weasely, would you just let me think!" At her sudden outburst, Ron scorned at her before clamping his mouth shut, sitting himself on the armchair across from the girl deep in thought in front of him. She was gazing intently at the fireplace, "Oh... my... god." She breathed out, silently receiving a puzzled look from the redhead.

Ron leaned in on the armchair, as if what Hermione was thinking was a secret, asking in silent plea for her to explain.

"Those things--those items he had asked for." Ron watched as she voiced out her thoughts, a hand clamping her mouth, Ron still waiting in anticipation for her conclusion on the subject. "The books he had asked for he--" She cut herself off and snapped her head up to Ron, causing the other boy to freeze in his spot. "Boys dormitory, now!"

Hermione jolted up from her armchair, running swiftly up the flight of stairs that led to the boys dorm. Ron watched after her for a few seconds in puzzlement, thoroughly confused. He pulled himself from where he sat and ran after her. Passing through the ajar doorway, he watched as the girl pulled books out from around Harry's bed, placing them on the soft mattress.

"Herm, what are you doing?"

She had finished placing all the books her eye had caught, sitting in front of the pile she made, taking a book and began flipping through the pages frantically, "Just be quiet and help me look through these books for some sort of clue, something of that sort." Deciding not to question her logic thoughts, Ron walked to the bed and sat, picked up a book and began looking.

Harry always left some form of clue, something to give away what he had planned. This was the only plan Hermione had so far, if this came through with no results, she would have to rack her brains of more plans of finding what he did, or rather where he is.

This year alone, Hermione had noticed how much Harry had changed, not for the better. He become secluded, quiet and secretive. Although they were a trio not meant to be broken, Harry still kept feelings deep inside locked and hidden. He had asked her for help, not bothering to explain what it was for. But she agreed, did what she was told, if only to help him somehow open up more, tell her what's wrong.

On her third book while flipping through the pages, she came upon a paper, latching onto a page. She partially closed the cover and looked at the title, Forms of Evanescing. A slight shock rippled through her bones, flipping back to the page that contained the note. Ron had acknowledged this and dropped whatever book he was holding and sat beside Hermione.

Careful one must be, this rare spell is not for granted. Feelings and emotions leaving room for differentiated chances. Wary should you be, for hidden truths may appear, one may encounter mystery, or show forth their greatest fear.

Warned were you, so no chances are held. Simplistic it may seem, but strenuous tasks may easily dwell. Devised with a plan and with a waft of the scent, a twist of the wand, the determination and will power, one will be sent to whomever you desire.

Truths be told, secrets revealed, no longer are they hidden, no longer they are sealed.

"What does it mean?" Whispered Ron, his head currently jumbled at the riddle. Hermione didn't respond. She sat staring at it, re-reading, along with the ingredients. What have you done Harry...

"Are you sure this is where she had pointed to." The blonde asked, exasperation in his tone, clearly understanding that the other teen was leading them to nowhere but deeper into the forest.

"You know what Malfoy" Harry said calmly, turning right around to face Draco, his tone steady. "If you don't believe me then by all means, go elsewhere." Harry didn't wait for the others reaction. He turned right back around, heading South-East just as the Amazon had said. Thanks to handy spell Hermione had taught him, he cast the spell upon his wand, pointing him to the desired direction.

"Actually, your word at the moment is more trustworthy than any hopes I have in my head of leading myself out of here, Potter, so I'll kindly stick with you and beleaguer you with my style." His tone was not hard, but mocking instead, causing Harry to flinch in disgust.

"You disgust me, Malfoy." Replied Harry.

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, "That was a bloody compliment you blast- ended Skrewt!" Harry ignored him and kept at his pace. "That'll be the last you'll hear from me." Draco said under his voice. "Don't know why I said it in the first place." He whispered to himself.

Harry tried to ignore the grating voice behind him, not bothering nor caring what the other spoke.

The two of them have been walking for what seems to be days, but only actually a few hours. Both never ceased their paced, competing to stay composed, not willing to give in to the pain shooting through their thighs at every given step they placed on the ground. Harry could barely keep the shouting agony screaming at him from below anymore with thoughts, his feet were fast becoming skin against hard gravel.

"Aren't you at all tired, Potter?" asked the blonde from behind, this question now being registered in Harry's head. "I for one, am dying."

Harry smiled, happy that he wasn't the one that had given up first. "Tired already?" He asked, turning around to face Draco who was now seated on a fallen trunk of a tree, his eyes closed.

"It's the fuckin morning hours, you'd be lying if you confessed that you aren't." Draco hissed.

He was right, Harry thought. He was tired. Only now that they had stopped had he realised. He sat himself on the trunk also, making sure the distance between him and Draco were fairly distant.

Finding the trunk to be a little bit of an uncomforting place to rest, Harry sank down to the hard patted ground, leaning his back against the fallen bark. He took a deep breath eyes closed as the air of the forest filled his lungs, the faint smell of dead leaves.

Thoughts of what Ron and Hermione might be doing at the moment filled his thoughts. By now they would have found some sort of clue to what he's done. Hermione was intelligent that way, she knew everything she needed to know, and curiosity still surged through her brain. She's the brains, she does the work, she's everything that you need her to be.

Harry felt guilt however, that he had used her. He had not explained to her what the ingredients he needed were for, what sort of spell he had evoked. At this moment, she is more than likely going hysteric with a puzzled Ron. Nonetheless, what Harry had done was not entirely of selfish deed, he had done this to rid the wizard world of their frights and fears, to cast freedom upon them... even if it meant taking his own.

Before the dark haired teen had even realised, he was fast giving in to slumber, which soon overtook him.

When his eyes had finally opened, he saw the world on it's side, trees darting out in horizontals across his horizon. He sat up, his hands searching for his discarded glasses. Wonderment of how his glasses had came off, and now found neatly placed on the trunk just behind him was beyond his knowledge. Last he had remembered, his back was also against the same trunk of tree.

He sat up, palms touching not the ground soil, but robes. He looked down at his robe that lay ruffled under him. He turned his head, noticing another robe that now fell down, covering his waist down. Malfoy...

"I see the prince had awaken." Came a voice. Harry turned his head quickly to look up at Draco's smirking face.

Harry didn't glare, instead he averted his eyes back to the robes on top of him. Draco noticed his sudden change in focal direction, scurrying over quickly to retrieve his robes. Only then did Harry watch Draco as he placed the ebony green robe around himself. The smirk had left the blonde and was now replaced with that same scolding face which met Harry every time they had met in the past.

As the blonde moved off, Harry stood up, also taking his robe from the ground which was now coloured with the soil and fallen leaves. He swiped them away and also placed it around himself, taking in the biting cold that was around them. He paced after Draco, his figure heading towards the direction it had been before.

Draco's thoughts were nowhere near Harry's. He was glad, happy that he didn't need to wake up to the meddling voices of Crabbe and Goyle. The Slytherins' expected too much from him, they expected him to lead them to everything they need doing. What he wanted was solitude and isolation, not the nagging voices of those displeasing voices coming from numerous snakes.

Others see him as The-Boy-Who-Torments-The-Boy-Who-Lives. That's it. They don't perceive the other things he performs, the things he works hard at doing. They see nothing but the easily conniving comments that flow like water out of his mouth.

"Can we look for food?" The teen asked from behind, his voice nagging. Draco let out a sigh, throwing the small pouch over his shoulder, containing the fruits he found before the other had awoken.

Their surroundings hadn't changed, it remains the same eerie darkness it's been before, and will probably stay to be. The shadows still held their mysteries, the trees that loomed high overtop still watched from their great heights. Draco couldn't help but feel watched, unnerving of the fact that he didn't know what lay beyond.

His mind focused on the boy behind him instead, a fruit being crunched under his horrid fangs. Thoughts as to why the boy had awoken him from the spell the Amazon cast on him lay unanswered. If it was to be the other way, he was more that sure that he would have left the boy to rot till his bones were the only remains of The-Boy-Who-Lived. Not killed by Voldemort, but by Draco Malfoy, a deed that would bring the greatest respect from his father, and Lord Voldemort.

Draco asked himself, what was stopping him from doing just that? Killing him...

A loud screeching noise filled both their ears, stopping them on their tracks. Both reached for their wand with swift flexibility. Harry clutched the pouch on one hand, along with the half eaten fruit, the other hand gripping the wand deathly. Their heads averted from angle to angle as the screeching sound emitted from every corner of where they stood. It was not hysteric, but pain... whatever it is, is in pain.

"A dragon..." Whispered Draco.

They both ran ahead as the sound became louder in their ears. What they saw shocked them, their mouths gaping open.

"Antipodean Opaleye dragon..." How the other found their voice to speak was beyond Harry, he just stood and watched at the horrid display.

A baby stood nervously behind the larger one, parent protecting its young. But the protector was greatly injured, blue liquid seeping from the wounds that had been inflicted. It held a deadly stance, but was trembling, it's legs giving way before forcing it up again. It's teeth jarred shut, sparks of electricity coursed through, eyes slit to the finest, showing off its anger. A spark started at the end of it's spiked tail, quickly working it's way up through the body, towards the mouth that had now opened, a large jolt of the blue fire, blended in with electric blue, shooting towards it's two small figured subjects, made it the more deadly.

The dark figures that stood in front of the raging blue monstrosity held their enormous shields on the ground, crouching down to avoid the flame that past through. Once it had stopped, they manoeuvred it so they now hang on their backs. One pulled out its sheathed sword that was also positioned behind its back, silver glinting into the two teens eyes. The other held on tightly onto their spear as they both charged towards the weakened and panting dragon.

Harry's eyes became wider, the two figures dashing closer to the feeble creatures. Without a second thought, "STOP!" Yelled Harry, running towards the battle, wand pointed towards the figures that have now stopped, heads turned towards him. "EXPELLIARMUS!" Shouted Harry, still sprinting to the two figures. Harry felt the spell surge through his body before it emitted through his wand, sparks of golden and blinding light shooting through the tip of his wand. But with fluidity, they held their shields towards Harry, repelling the summoned spell.

Harry stopped, watching his attempt at damaging them with failed dismay, sparks easily bouncing off the jet black of their defences. Instead of their previous subject, they ran towards a new victim... Harry.

He stood frozen, watching red eyes pierce him through those helmets they wore.

"Protego!" Draco voiced loudly, pointing his wand at Harry. Now protected, he walked past the other teen with pride, chin held high as the two figures moved closer. He stretched out his wand, waiting for them to come closer.

"Petrificus Totalus!" This time it was Harry's voice, his wand pointed to the dark knight that was meters from Draco's body. The knight had stopped, the silver sword held high over it's head before landing on the floor with a large thud.

"That was mine, Potter." Draco hissed, his head turning to look at the teen behind him.

"You can have that one." Harry said, pointing his wand to the nearing knight, the spear held to them with piercing intensity.

Draco turned to look at the knight, waiting for it to come closer, wand still outstretched. Once close enough for Draco's comfort, "Scourgify!" Was the first spell the blonde voiced at it's attacker, it's shield discarding itself, leaving the knight with only his spear. "Venite Incantato!" Jets of light discharged from Draco's wand, it's tip glowing brightly. The attack had rammed hard against it's target, sending it back, exploding. Harry covered his eyes, covering the blinding light as the sounds of metal landed on the hard soil.

"Impudent Dragon Tamers." Draco scowled, kicking at the unmovable knight before him. Harry ignored his actions and ran towards the howling voice of the small calf, nudging at the larger parent. Draco retrieved the silver sword, realising how heavy it was, deciding also that it was best just to drag it... he knew what he had to do.

Harry slowed as he neared the two creatures, belittling him with their monstrous size, even the baby was larger than he. He watched as the baby wept, it's tiny horns nudging at it's parent.

He came to a stop in front of the large dragons face, it's eyes shadowed, but it saw Harry. He moved his hand towards it, but stopping as the creature let out a low grumble. But Harry was nowhere near caring, it was hurting, dying... and he wasn't able to do anything. He placed his hands on the blue scales of the dragon, the rough surface slightly grinding against his own palm.

He moved his head to the baby that had now curled up around it's parents limbs, tired, but nonetheless filled with grief and sorrow. The emotion somehow made its way to Harry's own heart, realising that this baby was about to lose its parent. A tear rolled down the boy's eyes, unaware.

He had grown up with no parents, no one to call mum, no one to call dad. He had an Aunt, an Uncle, and a Cousin. He had no family, no one to turn to as a child, no one to help him up when he was bruised at the knee, no one to hold his hand so he wouldn't get lost while looking at toys and candy. No one to wipe the tears that had endlessly flooded his cheeks. He had no one...

More tears flowed down Harry's cheeks, which were now realised, quickly wiping it away with his sleeves.

Harry turned his head around at the sound of metal, his view filling with Draco holding a silver blade that surpassed his own body. He held onto it tightly, fighting to keep it still. "What are you doing?" Asked Harry quietly, looking at the blonde in puzzlement.

"She's in pain..." Draco replied with devoid emotion.

"No!" Harry said firmly, not caring that Draco saw the tears that stained his cheeks. He stood protectively before the dragon, arms spread to both his sides, challenging the other teen. "You're not doing anything with that sword."

"And you're going to stop me?" Draco said, bitterness in his voice. "Do you really think that I would think twice about jabbing this blade through you, Potter?"

Harry kept quiet.

"Let me give you a history lesson, you half-blood. For the last seven years, we shared nothing but hatred towards each other, nothing but glares were past between our eyes, and I still hold those, so get out of my way, else you receive the same pleasure as this dragon soon will." His tone never faltered. It was filled with the hatred he usually held, and the biting cold of his voice rammed at Harry.

"Then do it..." Harry whispered quietly, his voice filled with sorrow, looking at the ground in front of him. "Kill me... I'm tired of being who I am, I'm sick of all the stares and remarks I get from all of you. I've had enough of the sympathy and pity I get from people I try to be normal around with." Harry looked up and genuinely smiled, but a sad one it was. "It'll do the both of us some good. I'll finally be with my parents, and you get heir as Prince of Slytherin." Harry chuckled, not realising the tears that tracked their way down from his eyes.

Draco watched, his anger seeming to ebb away. But he still held on tightly to the sword, ready to strike. He watched the boy in front of him tilt his head back down to the ground, along with his hands. Draco at that moment felt as though reassurance from him to the other was needed, but that wasn't his character, he wasn't going to stoop that low. But as the glistening tears fell from the dark haired teen's face, his grip on the sword was dawning.

"What are you waiting for!?" Harry now shouted, eyes locked onto Draco's, tears blurring his vision of the blonde in front of him. "Take my life. It's what you've always dreamed of, what you've always wanted!"

Draco glared at him, although that wasn't the current emotion coursing through in his heart. He didn't understand what he felt towards the other teen, but hate wasn't one of them. He shook his head and dropped the blade in front of him, turning around and walking off.

"Where are you going!?" He shouted. Harry stood frozen at his spot, the large dragon just behind him. His legs buckled, unable to support his body any longer. "...where're you going...." His voice had quieted down greatly, coming out as a hoarse whisper whilst he fell to his knees.

Worse than screaming words at each other, turning your back was far worse. It demonstrated a greater emotion than hate towards those who the back is turned to. It left you with a pathetic feeling, a worthless and cowardice feeling.

Harry sniffled his tears, watching as Draco's figure disappeared off from his line of blurred vision.

Seconds ticked away, minutes passed by, and hours glided. Harry couldn't be bothered with the time, he didn't care, darkness was always surrounding you anyhow.

He sat leaning against a tree, having moved away from the two unmoving forms of the dragons, never looking back. He knew the parent dragon had died, it's loud thumping heart having ceased, causing an unsettling silence once it was so.

Now he sat there, eyes sore. He knew in his mind Draco had probably continued his trek, leaving Harry to deal with himself, with his own problems. Harry had figured as much, it was just like Malfoy's to do so, everyone for themselves. But somehow, it hurt to know that the other didn't care. He'd let his heart pour, spill out what he felt, but the other was not at all affected. He'd never even shown this much emotion towards Ron or Hermione, or anyone for that matter. Maybe he had expected Draco to pierce him with that sword with no second thoughts, but he declined and walked away, and now... now Harry was left with this horrible feeling.

The obscured night that was in front of Harry was not what he saw, his thoughts instead were there. Thoughts about how much he loves his parents, parents that he knows little about. They're becoming only memories, but he refuses to accept that, he wanted them to be more than that, he wanted to see them, see the traits that have been passed onto him, whether it be good or bad. He wants to see them not in photos, but in actuality. He wants to feel the soft brushes of her mum's hand against his own, he wants to feel the warmth his dad's smile would cast upon him.

But he's only dwelling in the past and lamenting reality.

Choosing not to let his presence known as of yet, Draco watched in silent anticipation at the boy sat leaning against a large tree. How vulnerable he was making himself, how low his defences were, wand not even in view, was intimidating to the blonde. He knew the boy would have thought he left, but he got held back by an unseen force, of free will.

This teen, this boy... he was a complete stranger to Draco. He was not the Boy-Who-Lived so many times against the Dark Lord. He was not the teen Draco scolded every passing minute he saw him in failure. He was not the one he'd thrown his snide remarks at, he was... fascinated. Although not willing to accept that fact, he was however willing to admit something was there, if not a little glint of a spark.

He pushed himself away from the trunk he was leaning on and started walking to him, making as little sound as possible. He was a few paces from Harry now, but he has yet to acknowledge him. The sitting teen never looked up, his expression never wavering from his day dreaming stare at nothing.

"Get up" The blonde demanded firmly, watching the teen below him with furrowed eyebrows.

Harry looked up, scrutinizing the figure that towered him. His mouth parted slightly, his focus becoming clear to reveal Draco Malfoy.

Why are you still here?, thought Harry.

Draco, already frustrated at Harry just sitting there, examining him, crouched down and grabbed him by the elbows, pulling him up abruptly, amazed that he was not met with resistance. Harry kept staring, the fact that Draco was there some odd hours later was still trying to transmit into his head.

"Stop staring at me." Draco seethed, letting his grasp on Harry's elbow cease, walking back to the direction of the school. The two teens walked on quietly, the Slytherin in the lead. Thoughts both filled their heads, but silence still loomed.

Their environment never changed if their life depended on it. There still remain the large number of trees, still well over the height of any given house. Dead leaves and branches litter the soil, unmoved and untouched. Silent howls of wind quickly brush by, but the two Hogwarts students think nothing of it.

"Would you quit staring at me, Potter?" The blonde Slytherin hissed, his pace never faltering. "Am I that attractive that I had bent you over?" There was anger, yet mockery in his tone.

Harry looked away flushing slightly, guilty. "Sorry to disappoint you Malfoy, but dreams of yours don't pass over to reality." Harry replied, same mocking tone in his voice.

The Gryffindor had not known as to why his gaze seem to have always locked back to Draco. His behaviours have been somewhat odd from the cold and bitter rivalries they usually shared. Draco acted a lot more... civil towards Harry, if only a little.

Twice, Harry thought, Twice he saved my life...

Harry pushed the last thought away. Draco hadn't saved his life. All he wanted was to demonstrate how weak a Gryffindor was compared to the slithering Slytherin.

As if on instinct, Harry pulled his robes a little tighter around himself, the cold wind having picked up to the slightest. His head was watching his trailing footsteps... left, right, left, right...--

Draco came to a complete halt, the dark-haired youth behind him having not noticed, bumped him forward, causing the blonde to hurl swiftly around and glare at him. "Would you watch it?" he retorted angrily, "Bloody Gryffindors are so damn clumsy" he whispered to himself, turning his back to the confused teen.

The fog was dense, white as snow, looking as if plastered on black canvas, showing bits of grey. It stretched as far as the eye could see, whether looking to the left or the right, top or bottom. The white puffs of smoke never danced about, they remained stationary as if something was keeping them in and locked at their spot.

"This isn't right." Draco whispered to himself.

"What isn't right?" A voice behind him asked.

He didn't take the question in a form of stupidity or scold the commenter, instead, he talked on. "This...fog. It shouldn't be so dense. In most cases, one would not realise when they enter the fog, it comes unnoticed. But this.." he said, trailing off on the last sentence. "..is bizarre"

Harry shifted his eyes away from the Slytherin and looked at the wall of white smoke. It truly was quite a spectacle and awkward at the same moment. The Gryffindor moved so he stood beside the blonde, eyes never moving away from the display.

"Is it suppose to be like that?" Whispered Harry.

The blonde let out an exasperated sigh, giving the darker haired teen a mocking glare, this time, sarcasm in his voice. "Yes, fogs are suppose to be white as snow and align in a wall formation," Harry gave the blonde a look, almost believing him, before replacing it with a frown. "Dear gods, Potter," he said, "you know absolutely nothing."

With that said, the blonde moved forward, eyeing the wall suspiciously. Once face to face with it, he lifted his hand, moving it slowly to create contact. "Are you sure thats a wise idea, Malfoy?" asked Harry. Draco rolled his eyes, ignoring him as he placed his hand, palm first against the dense fog.

"See?" the blonde grinned, turning around to face the Gryffindor, "nothing." Harry moved so he stood behind him. His hand created a hole whilst the fog seeped through. Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm stuck" he grunted.

Harry looked at him worryingly, "What?"

"I'm stuck." He said a little louder, taking his left hand to try and pull the other out. The fog that had seeped through started to attach to Draco's hand, moving up to engulf the whole of his arm. Without a second thought, the Gryffindor moved in front of the Slytherin, both his hands clasping over the blonde's one. Draco watched the teen in front of him for the fewest of seconds, his own body struggling to free his arm.

Why's he helping me... thought Draco.

Before his train of thought continued, the fog had tore open a larger gap, a loud rush of cloud circulating the both, swallowing them inside.


	3. Feelings of Insecurity

_Title: For You_

_Author: Ray_

_Rated: R_

_Pairing: Draco/Harry_

_Chapter 03_

Harry opened his eyes, the world around him once more on its side, horizontal trees darting out. He fixed his glasses, noticing his surroundings. The trees here were not like before, they were short, but definitely taller than Harry. The ground had grass, but it still contained the ebony darkness like before. How the grass or trees managed to grow it's lush green leaves were beyond Harry.

The Gryffindor searched around briefly for the blonde boy, but was not in sight.

There was only a dim light, but ahead of him, far in the distance was a faint glow of luminosity. He turned around, noticing a wall of trees blocking his way. He refrained from touching it, in case vines decided to curl around his arms and pull him elsewhere.

With the thought of heading towards the glow of illumination, Harry started on his way. Harry placed his hands briefly at the pocket of his robes, thankful for a contact with slender wood through fabric.

With all his studies, he'd never quite discovered and read about an area such as this, mysterious and somewhat frightening.

He walked with calm steady pace, unsure of what was to lie ahead, or what the light ahead of him bestowed.

Harry doesn't understand why, but he had a sudden urge to see the blonde boy, to lay eyes on him to assure his wandering thoughts. Was he alright?

It had not been long till he got to the tree, glowing it's mysterious blue aura. It was fairly large, different from all of the rest. It's leaves were scarce, brown and withering. It looked as if it was in pain, the barks only apparent to the eyes. He moved closer, quickly finding that he was being drawn to it. As he got closer, he placed his hand forward, waiting for the contact.

"Don't touch it!" Came a yell. Harry quickly snapped from his trance and looked at the blonde that stood not too far away. "You stupid git, you could have gotten killed." He growled.

Harry just looked in awe at Draco, unable to form words into his mouth, so he just looked and kept his hand still outstretched in front of him dumbly. The blonde walked over and swapped the Gryffindors hand roughly, getting a slight whimper from the black haired boy.

"You slimy bastard, that hurt." He whined, rubbing his stinging arm.

"Serves you right for being a bloody idiot."

"Who asked you." Responded Harry quietly as Draco walked passed him, away from the tree. Just as Harry turned around to follow, he felt a stab in his right shoulder. Sharp pain shot through his whole body as he felt life being literally drained from him.

He grunted, being gradually taken into a state of shock. He fell to his knees, his vision blurring before closing into a blanket of darkness.

As the gryffindor opened his eyes, a sharp stab was still ringing madly in his body. In hopes of depleting it, he closed his eyes tight and regretted awakening. As it slowly ebbed away, he came to his senses and decided to look around at his surroundings.

Opening his eyes, he realised they were hidden in a low tree, coming to the conclusion that they were still near the tree and inside this unknown region of land. He looked to his side and noticed Draco's sleeping figure. But something was not right to the boy. Draco was sprawled... underneath him, his head over the Slytherin's stomach.

Gasping in shock, he tried madly to sit up, but failed miserably as his head fell back with a slight thud against the blonde. He was quickly awaken and groaned loudly at the rude intrusion of his sleep.

"Potter, do you realise how rude that was?" He groaned, rubbing his temples and sitting up on his elbows.

"Malfoy..." Harry grunted, struggling to keep the pain at bay. "Why is my head... on you."

A furious blush swam in Draco's cheeks as he noticed his mistake. "Don't be silly, you just needed some proper rest so we can get going next thing in the morning." He tried to reason, but found it hard due to his light stammering.

Harry wasn't able to respond, instead closed his eyes and jarring his teeth together. The pain had intensified, making him whimper.

"Are you alright?" Whispered Draco, honestly concerned. Harry shook his head, eyes shut even tighter if it was at all possible. Draco started to sit up straighter, resting Harry's head on his lap now. "I tried to make some medicine with the leaves that are around here, but none of them seem effective." He started unwrapping the make-shift bandage that was around Harry's shoulder.

The Gryffindors eyes shot open. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"I have to check if your bleeding." Draco seethed, clearly not able to take Harry's annoyance right now. Harry didn't comply any further as Draco went about to unravel the cloth.

It had turned dark purple, the cut not seeming to heal at all. Draco ran his finger near the rim of the cut, making Harry hiss.

"Sorry." He apologized. He removed his hand and stared down at the face of the dark-haired boy. His eyes were closed, clearly in pain and Draco had no idea what to do.

Harry didn't hear the blonde's apology. Instead, pain buzzed through his skull, spreading through his whole body. He grunted, the growing pain slowly delving him into the near stages of shock.

"Potter, Potter!" Draco almost shouted. He was concerned for the git, but he didn't know what to do. He wasn't taught any spells of recovery or medicine, all he's ever been taught were offensive and defensive spells. "Potter, don't do this." He said, sounding like a plea to his ears.

He cupped Harry's face, his eyes shut tight and eyebrows deeply furrowed, sweat building up on his forehead, making his hair cling to the skin. The thunderbolt scar was exposed on his skin, that which marked him The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Open you're eyes you reckless git!" Draco almost shouted, wiping away the sweat that was slowly trickling its way down Harry's face. He didn't know why it mattered so much for the boy to live, but it was dire to him, and he needed, wanted the boy to live once more.

"Draco..." Harry whispered, opening his eyes to look up at Draco. A smile adorned the blonde's lips, relief running through his system, although much of the pain hadn't ebbed away yet.

Tears streamed down Harry's eyes. "Harry..." Draco breathed. "You'll be alright, you'll be alright." He soothed, feeling Harry's pain stay at bay for the meantime. Draco closed his eyes and breathed out once more.

"You called me Harry." The dark-haired boy whispered, eyes still focused on the Slytherin who was towering over his face.

"And you called me Draco." The blonde replied, opening his eyes to the boy below him, their eyes dancing upon each other for longer than comfort deemed its friendship.

Draco cleared his throat and sat back up, blushing and looking anywhere but at Harry. "Do you have any ideas as to how to get out of here?" Harry asked, feeling the same crimson blush upon his cheeks. He was still quite aware that his head was still resting on blonde's lap, feeling the blonde itch for him to remove such atrocity, but Harry decided to play his cards.

"I've thought about apparating." Draco said. If it wasn't so much for the pain, Harry would have gladly slapped himself in the face for not thinking it.

"Why didn't you?" Asked Harry curious. Harry knew, that had he gotten his license to Apparate, he would have done so, but he never thought about asking the blonde, or if he had a license as of yet.

"No license." He responded.

"That's never stopped you before." Harry had intended on keeping the comment to himself, but it blundered out of his mouth, quickly snapping his eyes to Draco to see his reaction, which wasn't well at all.

Draco glared down at Harry, making the dark-haired boy almost squirm in his position. "I'm all for breaking rules, Potty, but only in Hogwarts. I'm not one to join those rats in Azkaban." He almost snarled.

"If you don't use it, aren't you afraid you might die here instead?"

"Understand this, Potter." Draco said, keeping his eyes locked with Harry's, the eyes that always burned through Harry, challenging him. "That I am not afraid of death, and as corny as that may sound, I'll sacrifice myself for anything I deem worthy."

Harry kept silent and broke the eye contact, finding Draco's cold look not of much interest at the moment. Harry lifted himself from Draco's lap and sat up, back turned tot he blonde. He let out a sight and struggled to get up.

"What're you doing?" Asked the blonde.

"Looking for a way out." As he said it, traces of pain could be pinpointed in his almost whimpering voice, but he chose to ignore and started walking aimlessly. The blonde decided to follow and stood up as well, robes billowing behind him. He grasped his wand, ready for any other attack.

Harry reached the wall of trees, placing his hand against it. They were thin and they aligned against each other like puzzle pieces. There was no looking on the other side. Mustering up what courage he had, he lifted his hand and placed it gently against a single trunk. To his relief, nothing happened to him, but was also disappointed they hadn't spread apart for him. He sighed and moved along the wall, hoping to come up with a gap which provided them a way into the outside world.

"Potter, might I ask what the bloody hell you're doing?" Draco asked annoyed behind him.

"Instead of whining at me, Malfoy, why not help me for a way to get through this tree wall... thing." He said, hitting the tree with a slap of his hand.

Draco thought for a second. He was taught a spell that required him to move objects... even trees.

"Did you hear me?" Harry asked turning around, but was ignored. Draco was concentrating, words not registering to his ears. His train of thought seemed elsewhere and he was looking at the ground. "Malfoy?" He asked again, stepping into his line of vision.

Draco snapped from his thoughts and glared at Harry. "What?"

"Did you hear me?" Asked Harry, gentler this time. He didn't want an outraged Draco with him, trapped in this God forsaken place.

"No I didn't, now bugger off, I'm trying to think of the spell that makes objects moves, even trees." With that, Harry backed off and left the blonde to delve deep into his own thoughts.

Feeling the pain start to strike back into his shoulder, Harry winced and decided to sit down instead, leaning his back against the dark brown colour of a tree. He bit his lip to keep from whimpering, tilting his head up.

"Mobilis." Draco mumbled to himself. "Mobilis what... Mobilis something." He shot his head up and searched for the other boy. He was leaned against the tree, holding his injured shoulder. Draco quickly jogged to his side and knelt down beside him. "Does it hurt?" He asked.

Harry only nodded his head in response, feeling tears trickle once more down his cheeks. It was getting too strong. He was sure now that he was poisoned.

"Harry!" Draco called as Harry started to droop his eyes close, limping. The Slytherin held his body before it had a chance to limp it's way onto the green grass below, holding the suddenly pale body of the Gryffindor. He wrapped one hand more securely around the smaller boy and gripped his other wand on another. "Dear Merlin, don't let my mother or father be home." He muttered, and without another hesitation, he voiced out his family incantation and the two bodies disappeared.

"Surely there is something we can do Professor!" Hermione was at the brink of breaking down in tears, but Ron was there to clasp her by the shoulder and kept her from it.

"I'm sorry my dear, but there is nothing we can do. The ministry is doing all that they can in their power, but due to the report of our Amazon spy, Azriel, Voldemort's forces are gathering and they find that a single boy is not of real necessity at this very moment." He said, his voice calm as always, never faltering.

"But sir--" Hermione was willing to argue some more, but the wise man held his hand up to her.

"I know Harry is more than a necessity, but I cannot change the beliefs of others. They do what they must and they hold what they think is best and their decisions cannot be altered, no matter how much complaining may come from us."

"Can't we--"

"That is quite enough Hermione." The headmaster said. "Although beliefs cannot be changed, it does not mean their beliefs are one of the same. Others understand the need for Harry, others like Ron's father."He smiled then. "You should be thankful Ron's father is on the search, for it not for him, there would be no searching for Young Harry Potter at all."

Hermione let out a sigh, clearly defeated.

"Now take heed, I believe the both of you have classes soon." The headmaster cleared his throat then and went back to his paper works, dismissing the two from his office.

Once outside, the long haired girl fretted. "Ron, something must be done!" She wailed, shocking Ron with her sudden outburst.

"But what can we do?" Replied the red-head in a much softer tone.

"I don't know, think of something!"

"But that's your department." Ron was suddenly becoming aware of Hermione's frustrated mood and decided to zip his mouth close. "You heard Professor Dumbledore, my father is on the search for him, and knowing my father, he won't quit till he is found, so please, don't fret." He placed his hands on her shoulder, hoping to calm the girl, which thanks to Merlin, happened.

"I guess you're right." She sighed. "But that can't stop me from worrying."

She let Ron lead her back to the Gryffindor common rooms to get their belongings for their first class of the day, which was unfortunately Snape's class.

When Harry opened his eyes, a buzz of pain quickly registered first in his brain. He clutched at the source, hoping to calm it, which thankfully, it did. With all thoughts of pain pushed aside, he looked around the room.

A room.

The walls were dark green, the colours of a forest. The walls stretched high up to the ceiling, where atop there; line decorations at the corners. The white ceiling held a gorgeous chandelier and where it hung from, was a circular pattern, making your eyes map out the whole entity of the line.

On both sides of the bed were windows that reached almost the same height as the ceiling. Tied loosely to the side were silver draping, silk to the eye. Sun filtered through the window, causing a glow in the room. Harry looked at the four poster bed he was sitting up upon. A decoration of snake was etched on each post and the same silk draping was tied also loosely by the wall, near the headboard. A colour that matched the wall was also among the blankets that was covering Harry from the waist down. The emblem of the Slytherin house was shown vaguely on it, but was obscured by the ruffle of the blanket.

A small living room was set up at the centre of the room, books and magazines scattered about on the glass table top. At a corner of the room, stood Quidditch equipments. There were exactly two doors, one to the left, centre wall of the room and exactly on the opposite, on the right, was the same.

On the right, the door opened, and quickly, panic ran through Harry's veins. Draco walked in and along with him, a house elf, holding a tray of food, but Draco unaware of Harry's awaken form, looking at him. He walked up towards the bed, and only when he was about a few paces away had he noticed Harry... awake.

"Oh, you're awake." He smiled.

Harry only gazed back in reply. He didn't know what he was doing here, in this room, in his room, in _Draco Malfoy's_ room. He would open his mouth, but close again once finding that words would not escape through the gape.

"I'd appreciate it very much if you quit staring at me, Potter." Draco kept himself from seething as the house elf displayed the tray of food in front of Harry. "Now eat, you need energy." After the food was served to the subject, the house elf immediately ran off towards the door, closing it soundlessly behind.

Thoughts as to why Draco was being nice to Harry ran non-stop in his head, confusing him. He didn't know why he was here, or what Draco's future plans were, but he was alert and decided that he wasn't at all hungry.

"I'm not hungry." Harry whispered in reply.

Draco shot his head back to look at Harry coldly. Harry gulped, wishing that he could take back those words he had just let out. Under the blankets, the Griffyndors hand roamed over the sheets quietly, hoping to come into contact with a piece of wood, but with no such luck. Harry gulped once more.

"You haven't eaten properly, now I'll be damned if you give me shit such as that, Potter." Though the words were let out angrily between the clenched white bars of perfectly aligned teeth the Slytherin had, it was caring nevertheless.

Harry looked away from silver ice and stared at the emblem of the Slytherin house on the blanket, focusing and restraining himself from shouting at the blonde to quit gazing as if he owned two heads. But he wouldn't do that, he was afraid of his retaliation, but had he had his wand in hand, his courage would not have been so low.

Instead he asked, "What am I doing here?" It came again as a whisper, not finding enough energy to make it any louder. "Why am I here, Malfoy?"

The blonde let out an exasperated sigh, moving over to the couches and plonking himself down on a seat, his direction directly in front of the bed. His eyes were closed, and head rested and tilted back slightly. "You were poisoned, and there was no other way of getting rid of it. I don't even receive gratitude from you, how rude."

"But why am I--"

"I'm not finished you bloody prat!" Draco scolded, snapping at Harry, thus causing the Griffyndor to look away once more and tilt his head down in shame. "Using an old spell every Malfoy was taught from birth, I brought us back here to treat your wounds and rid of the poison. Now eat, I'll answer your forsaken questions when you've done."

Without another word, Harry took the tray into his lap and started eating as quietly as he could at the food he was offered, which was amazingly not too bad. Once done with the tray of food, he placed it aside on the large bed and looked at Draco's figure, still sitting on the bed, hands placed across his chest and staring at Harry, eyebrows furrowed.

"Must you look at me like that?" Harry said to the blonde, unable to look at the darting eyes of the Slytherin. "It scares me." Harry whispered. He looked elsewhere, hoping to find something of interest.

He looked down at himself as the Slytherin remained quiet, Harry feeling the eyes of the blonde upon him, watching him. He was wearing a black shirt, with once again, the Slytherin emblem over his left chest, over his heart.

He looked up at Draco and furrowed his eyesbrows. "Why am I wearing this?" He asked childishly. "I don't want to wear this.. this... thing!"

Draco let out a sigh as he stood up. "You're annoying. I don't understand how people can stand to be around you." Draco went to his closet, opened it and disappeared behind the door. Harry tilted his head to see if he could peer inside, but seeing as how it wasn't possible, he simply stayed sitting down on the bed, looking at nothing in particular.

Draco's room was neat, sophisticated and overall, comfortable. It didn't hold the menacing visage many Gryffindors had imagined. It wasn't dark; walls painted with black or blood red paint, if not true blood itself, and there certainly were no spider webs, or horrid statues that are frozen in time, screaming.

Draco stepped through the door, walking towards the bed and throwing another material at the dark-haired boy. Harry glared at him before holding the piece in front of his face, examining and looking for any signs of Slytherin markings. Satisfied, he looked at Draco who was, unfortunately, looking back at him, hands crossed at his chest.

"Could I have a moment of privacy?" Harry asked cheerfully. "I'm very self-conscious." Harry's smile was none too convincing but Draco rolled his eyes and got out. Harry quickly stripped himself of the shirt he was currently wearing and slipped into the other one. Maroon, closer to his house colours.

"You done?" Asked the blonde coldly behind the door.

"Yes." Draco came back in, a look of disgust on his face. Harry in turn hopped out of the bed, avoiding his face. He was wearing the same pair of pants he had worn when he started this and was thankful it was not damaged, to his amazement. He noticed his pair of shoes sitting quietly by the foot of the be and placed them on.

He went to one of the large windows, looking out to the open field that stretched till it hit the edges of a river. Trees grew separately from each other, trimmed perfectly into a circle.

Harry turned around and looked back at the silver eyes that belonged to the blonde. "May I please have my wand back?" Harry asked as nicely as he could.

"No." Draco said simply, his devoid of any expression.

"Why not?" Harry whined, moving towards the blonde. "I want my wand back! Where did you place it, Malfoy?" Harry stood in front of Draco now, looking at him frustrated.

"With attitude such as that, you most definitely will not get your wand back." An evil smirk placed themselves on Draco's lips, loving the reaction he got from the dark-haired boy.

Harry in turn could almost breathe fire through his nostrils and steam from his ears. He wanted his wand back, he wanted the only protection and weapon he had. "That's not funny." He stated.

"I do believe I did not mention that, now did I, Potter?" Draco replied. He loved annoying the Griffyndor, doing it every chance he had, and today was simply no exception, whether the situation was quite dangerous or not.

"I want my wand back, now!" Harry demanded, clenching his hands into fist.

The Slytherin let out another sigh, which seemed to intensify the annoyance of Harry. "Watch your tone." He waved his index finger to further show his control over the situation.

Harry huffed in reply and stormed out of the room. He clearly would not and will not stand for this. It was enough that he received it from school , but out of grounds, he still received it. He walked down a hallway, not bothering to look at the paintings that gasped at his passing. He didn't know where he was going, but he was determined to get out.

The thought of passing by Lucious Malfoy crossed his mind and his feet stayed immobile on its heed. His heart was thumping. With no weapon to protect himself, he was as good as a blast ended-skrewt. He gulped, looking and listening carefully to any other sounds, moving quickly yet silently down corridors and hallways.

He came into a large open area, large stairs descending to what look to be a foyer. He walked down the stairs briskly and hurriedly, pulling open the large oak doors once he got to it.

The warmth of the sun quickly hit him as he walked down the paved path of the manor. The lawn was cut green, and it was quite a long stretch towards the large fence that made the Manor accessible. He walked faster, wanting to get out. Wands are easy to come by, he could purchase another one.

"Harry, wait!" A voice called out from behind. He stopped on his tracks, turned around and looked at the blonde running towards him, two Quidditch broomsticks on each of his hand.


End file.
